Memory devices, such as flash memory, are widely used in computers and many electronic products. Such memory devices usually have a memory array with numerous memory cells to store information. These memory devices also have circuitry to transfer information to and from the memory array. Information can be stored into the memory cells in a programming operation. The stored information can be retrieved in a read operation or can be cleared in an erase operation. As memory cell density increases for a given device area, designing circuitry associated with a memory array in these devices may pose a challenge.